vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
|-|Rarity= |-|Possessed by a spell book= |-|Rainbow Powered= |-|Alternate Human version= Summary Rarity 'is one of the main characters of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Generosity. She is extremely passionate about fashion, and runs the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville, where she makes extravagant dresses. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 6-B | Likely 4-B possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 10-B, likely 9-B Name: Rarity Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Late Teens to Early 20s Classification: Unicorn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Low to mid-level Magic, Levitation (Albeit only on small things, unlike Twilight), Can detect gems of any kind, Flight with her wings from episode 16 (Wings get destroyed if in direct sunlight), projectile blasts (Much weaker than Twilight's, do minimal damage if any) | Same as before, Transmutation, Creation, likely Teleportation (teleported three ponies), Matter Manipulation | As long as she is with the other five Elements, When with other Elements, BFR by banishment, Petrification and Sealing, Removal of and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and limited Reality Warping by reversing the effects of Discord. Magical forcefields to protect from and repel powerful magical forces that are not as strong as its users. | Has the ability to restore the stolen flight, strength and magic of the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, Forcefield Creation | Average teenage girl, nothing special, Diamond Shield that’s resistant to light attacks (able to block Vignette Valencia’s powers from her phone) in Anthro Form. Attack Potency: Country level (Shouldn't be much weaker than Twilight Sparkle or Rainbow Dash. Effortlessly created and reformed a massive storm all across Ponyville with a single spell. Able to one-shot The Wonderbolts, that can trim adult Spike's plates. Defeated many Changelings) | Likely Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (It was hard for Twilight, Luna and Cadance to reverse Rarity’s magic) | Universe level+ (Along with the rest of the mane six, easily defeated both Nightmare Moon and Discord) | Universe level+ (Easily overpowered and defeated Full Power Tirek) | Human level, likely Wall level+ (Likely comparable to Sunset Shimmer) Speed: Peak Human (As fast an average pony could get) | Peak Human | Massively FTL+ '''attack speed | '''Massively FTL+ '''attack speed | '''Average Human Lifting Strength: Likely Class K | Likely Class K | Unknown | Stellar | Human level (Can barely move a Grand Piano) Striking Strength: Country Class | Country Class, possibly Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ | Human Class, likely Wall Class+ Durability: Country level (Tanked the explosion of the Changeling Kingdom) | Country level, possibly Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Universe level+ (Tanked a blast from Full Power Lord Tirek with no damage) | Human level, likely Wall level+, at the very least Country level when using the Magic of Friendship (Tanked a blast from Sunset Shimmer who at the time had the Elements of Magic) Stamina: Average | Above average (not tired after many spells) | Unknown | Unknown | Average. Range: Tens kilometers with magic (Created a storm around Ponyville and beyond, which is roughly this size) | Same as before | Thousands of Kilometers (Can reach from the planet up to the moon) | Can stretch at least a country-sized area | A few feet with punches and kicks Standard Equipment: None notable | Spell book | Her Element of Generosity | Her Rainbow Power Chest Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Sometimes she can be selfish despite representing the Element of Generosity, and when she does embody her element, her Generosity to others can sometimes get her into a bad situation. Key: Unicorn Form | Possessed by a spell book | Elements of Harmony/Magic of Friendship | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Alternate Self Others 'Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Movie Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Sealing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Teachers